Trauma Therapy
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Charles saves X23 from a couple of soldiers who've raped and tortured her.  As Xavier hurries her to the Mansion, she passes out from blood loss.  Will Charles be able to help the poor mutant with the horrible things done to her?  Charles/X23 centric!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Trauma Therapy

Pairings: X23/OMC, Charles/X23

Warnings: AU/AR (Charles can walk), Minor, M/F, oral, fingering/hj, SoloM, SoloF, language, violence, Rape, torture, anal, WIP

Summary: Charles saves X23 from a couple of soldiers who've raped and tortured her. As Xavier hurries her to the Mansion, she passes out from blood loss. Will Charles be able to help the poor mutant with the horrible things done to her?

Rape and torture in this chapter! If you don't like it you can skip this chapter, not much will be missed in the plot! This chapter might be disturbing for some, but I don't want to hear anything about it! If you don't like it skip it! I know none of the other chapters will be anything like this so please give the rest of my story a chance!

I have four chapters of this posted on , but am redoing some of them, so it might take a while to upload, but we'll see! It also depends on if I get any reviews or not!

Prologue-Broken

*X23's POV*

I was running through random alleys to get away from Hydra soldiers, they'd caught up to me again. 'Damn! Thought I'd finally lost them!' I growled angrily at myself. 'Why'd I come back into town! They were waiting for me, weren't they?' She quickly dove behind a dumpster as lights flashed down the alley, almost revealing her location. 'All I wanted was to join the X-Men, to be around other mutants! I'm so tired and hungry, but I can't go there now. Can't let them get involved in my problem.' I listened carefully, making sure there was no one around before slipping slowly out of the alley.

My senses must have been extremely dulled from the lack of food and sleep, because as soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk, something stung my neck. I fell to the ground my face smashed into the cement. "Shouldn't we tell the boss we found her?" I heard a strange man's voice.

"Nah! Another man responded, I saw a boot come into view as I barely managed to turn my head. Everything felt heavy and I was so sleepy. "Let's have some fun with her first…" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

X X X X X X X X

I woke to a horrible pounding in my head. As I looked around blurrily, I realized I was in a warehouse of some kind and handcuffed completely naked to a table. "What the hell!" I gasped loudly, instantly extracting my claws and trying to break the cuffs, but no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't break. Two naked men, both disturbingly with erections, suddenly came into view.

"Not so tough without your powers are you!" One of the men said, stepping closer to me. He said, grinning sadistically. "I hope you like not having healing abilities! We wanted to play with you without fear of you ripping our heads off!"

Without any preamble, one of the men moved in front of the table, quickly thrusting into me. My scream of pain was quickly cut off by a gag being shoved in my mouth by the other man. Every violent thrust sent a sharp jolt of pain through my nether regions, causing tears to stream down my face as I cried into the gag. "Damn this little bitch is so fucking tight!" He growled as his thrusting became more wild and hard. I cried harder as I felt his cock tearing my inner walls as he pounded mercilessly into me.

"Shut up ya' dirty whore!" The man standing by my head growled. His fist connected hard across my face and my head reeled from the agony of it and hoped to whatever being out there that I'd pass out. But much to my disappointment I stayed conscious, but barely. "Let's see how much pain she can stand!"

He disappeared and came back with a knife, it looked like one you'd skin animals with. My eyes flew wide and my breath came out of my nose raggedly, fear overwhelmed me and all I could feel of the man fucking me was a dull burning. "Got your attention now don't I?" He questioned as he cut a thin line down my cheek. I couldn't feel anything but it probably was only the adrenaline rush through me. It didn't last long.

He shoved the knife quickly through my shoulder all the way to the table. I screamed so loud I thought my throat would tear open. The other man finally came inside me and I felt an intense burning as his semen seared the tears inside myself. The man pulled out and I felt the blood and semen spill out, and sobbed harder realizing the other man was going to have his turn as well.

"My turn!" The man standing over me commented, leaving the knife in my shoulder he walked around the table as the other disappeared from my sight. I closed my eyes, biting the gag hard and prepared for more pain but my eyes opened wide with shock as his fingers (wet with saliva) were pushed into my ass.

'Oh god! I'm not going to survive this, am I?' As he continued stretching my tight hole, the other man came back into view. He pulled the knife roughly out of my shoulder and began cutting patterns over my arms and stomach, they weren't very deep but the hurt like hell. 'Please just kill me now!' I screamed to myself. 'Haven't I suffered enough in my life! Please…somebody HELP ME!'

tbc

(Shiver) Gave myself the creeps with this chapter! What do you think? Please review! I'm sure none of the other chapters are going to be this disturbing!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Rescue

Charles had just put the books he'd bought in the trunk of his car when he heard a thought so loud it was impossible to ignore. 'Please…somebody HELP ME!' He jumped in shock, closing the trunk quickly and locking in to that girl's mind easily. Her anguish and pain were hard to miss. Quickly he followed her thoughts to a warehouse. Scanning the area with his telepathy, he found three people inside, two men and one girl who he finally realized was X23, the young mutant who had attacked the mansion a month ago.

His eyes widened and he blanched at the thoughts and images coming from the two men. He hurried through the door while knocking the men out with a psychic blast, quickly he took the all the information he needed from them as he moved into the room. He dug the handcuff keys from the pockets of a discarded pair of pants, and swiftly unlocked the cuffs from X23's wrists and ankles and tossed them aside. "Everything's going to be all right, I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered, softly stroking her cheek and helping her sit up. She watched him blankly as he looked around the room, disappearing for a minute and returning with a blanket that he wrapped around her shoulders. Finally she seemed to see him, she blinked then threw her arms around his neck, sobbing loudly into her shoulder.

"You found me!" She cried out as he wrapped her in his warm embrace.

"Yes I did!" He responded feeling a lump form in his throat as tears stung his eyes. He pulled back to look over her wounds, noting they were still bleeding. 'That drug they shot her with…it's blocking her healing abilities. I wonder if it's permanent…'

"You need immediate medical attention, you're wounds are very serious." Her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. "Don't worry, I'm taking you to my home. Hank will fix you up better than any hospital." She sighed in relief as he picked her up and headed outside.

"Can't believe what they did to you!" Charles muttered, the anger in his voice was evident as his voice trembled. "Right now I'm glad you're safe!" He told her quietly. She nuzzled her unwounded cheek into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent deeply. 'He makes me feel...so safe.' She succumbed to the darkness now that she knew she'd be safe.

Charles carefully placed the wounded mutant in the back seat, laying her down then getting in the drivers seat and driving as quickly as he could without speeding to the Xavier Institute. As soon as he went through the gates he was sending Hank a telepathic message, only giving him a few details about the girl's condition.

As soon as he stopped the car he jumped out and pulled the unconscious mutant into his arms and ran with her into the house.

X X X X X X X X

Charles was watching the young girl sleeping, thankful that her wounds weren't more extensive. The telepath hadn't left her side since her wounds had been treated and bound, he felt…unusually protective of her.

Reaching out he gently brushed a piece of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, smiling as she unconsciously turned into his hand. "Charles," Hank stated as he walked up to him. "Its late, you should go to bed."

"I'll be fine Hank, I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Alright," The blue mutant frowned deeply, not wanting to push the issue. "I'm going to head to bed then, if her condition changes at all let me know." Charles nodded and watched his friend leave before taking the small girls' hand in both of his own.

tbc

So, what do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Getting a Name

*X23's Dream*

They were back. I had been sitting in that damn white room, always by myself. They came in with that syringe filled with a sedative. I was ready for them as they headed toward me, my claws slid out quickly and I jumped at them. But suddenly an immense pain ripped through my body. I writhed on the floor, unable to make a sound from the pain. One of the soldiers headed through the door, laughing cruelly as he held his finger on the trigger of the taser gun that had hit me in the stomach.

The pain grew in intensity until I thought my head would explode from the agony. Every inch of my body was spasming on the floor, and as the agony jumped another level up, I felt my lunch come back up to splatter over the floor in front of me. I vaguely heard a voice from the door sigh in irritation. "Looks like something doesn't appreciate what we give it, for its disobedience put it in the hole for a week. And for spilling its filth over the floor, don't give it food or water in that time…" The voice trailed off as I felt the fog start to lift…

*End Dream*

Charles anticipated her move as she thrust the claws of her right hand toward the nearest person. He barely managed to stop her hand as she jerked awake, he felt the claws bite partially into the flesh between his fingers. "Its alright," He murmured softly, squeezing her other hand gently. "You were having a dream, but you're safe now." X23 looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear and anguish before the tears slipped from her eyes to trail down her cheeks.

Carefully she pulled her hand away from his and retracted her claws, making sure to avoid looking at him. "Hey," Charles said softly, reaching out to touch her face. She flinched slightly from his hand, causing him to sigh quietly. "Its alright, I promise to protect you."

"You can't protect me from the nightmares…" She whispered, wiping her tears away.

"I know I can't, but I'll be here to help you through them," He placed his hand slowly on hers, smiling as she allowed the contact this time. "Everyone here will help you through what was done to you." Finally she looked into his kind eyes, and offered a small smile.

"Thank you…I'll do my best to not cause trouble."

"I know you will." They were silent for a while before X23 sat straighter on the bed, turning her hand over to gently squeeze the strong hand on hers. She pulled her hand away quickly but met his eyes again before she spoke.

"Why don't you call me X23?" She asked quietly.

"Because," Charles started, the warmth in his voice comforting her. "It isn't a real name, everyone deserves one, especially you." She blinked at him, tears falling down her face again. She reached out, tugging his arm slightly. Understanding her silent request, he pulled her into his arms, holding her gently as if she'd break.

"T-thank you!" She sighed into his shoulder. "That…means a lot to me…"

"I know it does, you'll have to think of a name you want to be called soon." He stated, rubbing her back soothingly. X23 pulled back from him, settling back on the bed.

"I'll have to think about it for a while." She mused, then yawned widely.

"Why don't you sleep for now, you've been through a lot and need your rest." She nodded and curled up on her side, Charles reached out to stroke her cheek gently. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you." The young girl smiled gratefully at him, and quickly fell asleep. The telepath sat there silently, watching her as she slept.

X X X X X X X X

About a month later, X23 ran from her new room and raced down the hall and straight into Charles' office. She had been released from the infirmary a week ago, her wounds had had to heal at a normal rate. Hank had tried testing her, but hadn't been able to find the reason her healing factor didn't work. Her senses were the same as before, but she had to be careful not to use her claws or she'd risk bleeding profusely. The only proof she'd been hurt was a small scar down the side of her face and on her shoulder where the blade had cut and pierced her. As she skidded to a halt in front of Xavier's desk he looked up in surprise. "Hello, what can I do for you?" He questioned as she practically bounced up and down in front of him.

She had shown a lot more emotions since her incident with those soldiers, but she still had a long way to go to completely show how she felt. She had sudden fits of rage or complete inconsolable fits of crying. X23 took up a lot of Charles' time, but he didn't complain. He was growing quite attached to the girl, in an extremely wrong way. 'I am a sick man…' He thought to himself as he watched X23 jump happily up and down.

"I've come up with a name."

"Oh really." He replied, smiling warmly at her.

"Yea, I want to be called Asta." She stated, grinning in excitement. Charles stood up and walked around the desk to put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's a beautiful name…Asta." She felt a flutter race through her stomach as he said her name.

"Thank you!" She looked up at him and bit her lip slightly as she realized how close they were standing. 'Wha…' Asta felt a heat race through her body, feeling a strange sensation in her lower belly as she met his heavily lidded eyes. 'I…don't know…what this is…' She felt herself lean closer, wanting to feel his body against hers.

'Oh shit!' Charles growled at himself. 'I have to…get away from her…' He tried to move away, but as she leaned foreward to place her hand on his chest, he couldn't move away. 'I…need to feel her…' He slid his hand along her shoulder, slowly moving up her neck to cup her cheek. Tilting her head up he leaned foreward. Just as he was about to kiss her, a knock at the door caused both of them to jump apart quickly, both looking flushed and confused.

"Ah…come in." Charles said, forcing his racing heart under control as Kitty headed into the room.

"Hey there!" She said to Asta, smiling brightly at the younger girl. "Professor, I need some help on my homework, if you have the time."

"Of course Kitty," He smiled at her as he motioned her to his desk. "By the way, X23 has a new name, its Asta."

"Oh, that's a very beautiful name!" Kitty responded, Asta smiled at her friend and headed to the door.

"I'll be going now."

"Bye Asta, I'll see you later." Charles said, smiling as she looked over her shoulder and gave a small wave to the two in the room before heading into the hallway. Asta breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the room. 'What was that about?' She thought, confusion overwhelming her. 'I…can't breathe here! His scent is everywhere!' She found herself running through the house, the air was permeated with his smell, causing her to tremble with an unknown emotion, which only confused her more. She rushed outside, needing fresh air. Once she was a ways into the trees surrounding the mansion, she collapsed on the ground, trying to work out her mixed-up thoughts.

tbc

So? What do you think?


	4. Author's Note

I know I haven't written on this in quite a while, but I promise I will continue to finish writing this! I actually have a couple more chapters done, but I wrote them quite a while back and really didn't like how they turned out. I haven't written on this in so long because I haven't had many favs or reviews, but I'll try my hardest to re-write the chapters I have done. I swear I will not give up on this story! It just might take me a while to write because of all the things I have going on right now. Just wanted people to know I'm still writing on this and promise to get working on the next chapter as soon as I'm able!


End file.
